


Through The Looking Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Corporal Eren Jaeger, son of Dr. Grisha Jaeger and Humanity's most inspiring soldier has dealt with many horrendous tragedies in his life. Watching his mother get eaten by a titan, his father going AWOL, and dealing with his sister/fellow squad leader's mother henning and horrible cooking. But all of them seem so minuscule compared to babysitting Rivaille and his unusual way of fawning over his childhood hero. Than there's the fact that the boy can transform into a titan at will. The new recruits are going to be a handful this year. </p><p>Rivaille is just happy that he has an excuse to be close to Childhood hero/first love, and no overprotective sister or titans are going to get in the way of winning the corporal's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass

The Scouting Legion, branch of the military most actively involved in Titan combat and human expansion. They are the soldiers that wear the "Wings of Freedom", led by Commander Armin Arlert, the scouting legion despite its numerous defeat has gained little victories that paved the path for humanity's hope, helped by his trusty Squad Leaders; Jean Kirchstein, Marco Bott, Mikasa Ackerman and Humanity's Strongest, the rage driven and passionate, Lance Corporal Eren Jaeger.  
  
  
It is a well known fact the various tragedies of Corporal Jaager, at the young age of nine he had witnessed his mother get eaten by a titan right in front of his eyes as he and his adopted sister, Squad Leader Mikasa Ackerman ran to safety. At that moment it was said to be the very first time people saw the manic rage and bloodlust of the Corporal. At the same time they were abandoned by their father Dr. Grisha Jaeger, left to fend for themselves, the two of them along with their childhood friend ,the then young Commander Arlert, went inside Wall Rose. Surviving through any means necessary until they had reached the proper age for enrollment as a trainee.  
  
  
It was tdid the three of them shine, Commander Arlert's excellence in battle stratagems, Squad Leader Mikasa Ackerman's unparalled fighting techniques and Corporal Eren Jaeger's Strength and Homicidal Rage against titans. It was also there did he put his knowledge regarding medicine to use, training under the medics at the same time training his skills to further his chances of joining the Scouting Legion. During his trainee days he was called, "Suicidal Bastard" for his unparalleled dedication of eradicating all titans he sees. Because of this reason, he has the highest kill count recorded in history ever since he had joined the Scouting Legion. Furthermore because of this dedication he had graduated 3rd along with Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert in first and second respectively. Though a great change of attitude was seen upon joining the Scouting Legion, no longer did the Corporal impulsively charged at his opponents. Instead he had started on killing all of the titans in a calmer manner, His squad had noted that this change was more fearsome than his rage driven attacks.  
  
  
It is also rumored that Titans tend to show fear upon seeing the Corporal in battle.  
  
  
The Corporal was also rumored to have been smiling widely while the blood of titans he had killed rained down on him. Though witness accounts are largely questionable. This may also have been one of the reasons of his quick descent to his position as Corporal, though there are also speculations that it was Commander Arlert's schemes that led to this.

* * *

  
  
  
'There are three titans, two on the right and one on the left' Eren thought dispassionately as he landed far way from the two. Behind him Petra Ral and two others landed after him turning to them he ordered, "Petra, please take care of the wounded soldier at the ground, both of you take the ones on the left..."

He started to walk away," I'll handle the right".  
  
  
Petra's "Heichou" was ignored.  
  
  
Eren Jaeger, Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion, takes off and maneuvers through the buildings, landing elegantly on a roof before the titans, "Ah, seriously both of you should have just stayed outside the walls." he said to the monsters in front of him effectively catching their opinion. Nonchalant about the danger he faces.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Squad Leader Mikasa Ackerman and head of Titan research enters the scene, her face impassive as she lands before the titan the two Scouting Legion members had been assigned to.  
  
  
"I have no interest whether you would feel pain, Eren just needs you for his goal" her glare intensified. The titan seemingly insulted swats her, swiftly and gracefully she dodges.

"Tch"

Using her 3D Maneuver Gear she turns to the back of the titan. Attacking its nape she screamed, "Hold still and be useful to Eren!" as she sliced it. Landing in front of the stunned Legion members she commented, "There are no stains."

She smiles as the blood of the titan she had just killed evaporates to smoke.  
  
  
Back to Corporal Eren, using his 3D Maneuver Gear he skillfully spins and chops off the black haired titan, before blinding the second one using his blade.  
  
  
The bald titans moans in pain as it covers it eye writhing in agony while Eren stood on its shining bald head. "Why won't you stay still? Is it really that painful?" he asked as if it could answer, he sighed and jumped into air pivoting behind so that he would be facing the titan's nape. With a happy smile, he sliced off just enough to kill it landing on the nearby roof gracefully.  
  
  
Staring at his titan-blood soaked hands he commented with great disdain, "I still haven't killed enough" and started wiping the blood off his hands.  
  
'ah...I should head to Petra' He thought and hurried towards his comrade. Hurrying to the wounded soldier, Petra tearfully tells him the situation.  
  
"Hei...chou..." The fallen soldier desperately called out to his superior, Eren kneeled to his side,  with a sad smile 'Ah, we've lost another one' he thought as the fallen soldier asked whether he has been of use to mankind.  
  
  
"You did great." he told the man honestly and grabbed the man's hand tenderly, "You'll give me the strength...I promise to you I will exterminate all Titans!"  
  
  
"Heichou..." Petra caught his attention and shook her head. _The soldier was dead_  
  
  
"Did he hear everything?"  
  
  
"I'm sure of it, Heichou..." she answered kindly, "He's resting in peace now."  
  
  
Eren stood up from his position and turned to the arriving horse of his friend and superior, Commander Armin Arlert.  
  
  
"Eren!We're heading back! The walls have been breached!"

  
"...just like five years ago!" 

  
  
With this information the scouting legion hurried back to Walls. Dread filled their hearts.  
  
  
At that moment the last thing Rivaille remembered was getting eaten by the titan and in essence saving his friend Farlan. Waking up he was surprised to see, Farlan and Isabel along with the snotty brat, Erwin Smith. The smoke was already clearing around them.  
  
  
He was still dazed and incoherent but he knew enough to know that only Erwin Smith, for all of the brat's snottiness and privileged upbringing, could be the only one who could save them from whatever shit he's gotten to. He does not hesitate to say this though he is cautious especially around someone who is almost like Commander Armin. He keeps the latter a firm secret in his mind.  
  
  
The events that followed after barely registered to his mind. First he remembered facing Commander Pixis, then a small memory of carrying a god damn boulder thrice his size and using it to block the fucking hole the shitty titans used. Then everything faded to black.  
  
  
Upon hearing what had happened during the Scouting Legion's absence, Eren was immediately surprised and curious about the boy who could turn into a titan. He was not surprised when whoever was left in his squad worried about whether he would immediately kill the 'Traitor'. He secretly scoffed at that idea and merely remains an expressionless face. Besides Armin has just called for him.  
  
  
There were only two things in his mind right now, whether the kid who could turn into titan was interesting enough and whether he would be useful. He ignored the parting waves of people as he headed to his destination. Unknown to him even if his face was expressionless, his eyes had always failed to conceal what he was feeling. The usual little warmth in his eyes were gone. They were filled with coldness that struck fear to whoever it was that looked at him.  
  
  
"Armin" he called out to his friend, ignoring the fact that right now Armin was his Commander who was waiting for the Titan kid inside the cell. There were two MPs outside the kid's cell.  
  
"tch."  
  
'It's amazing how Armin can stand this cowards' he thought as he took his friend's side and leaned to the wall, staring at the still unconscious brat inside the cell, he spoke "How long does that brat plan to sleep?"  
  
  
Armin chuckles and humors his friend "the moment his body has enough of it"  
  
"tch."  
  
"You're the doctor here, Eren...why don't you check up on him?" Armin glances at his friend with playful smile. Both of the MPs froze up, unsure of what to do regarding the Scouting Legion's Best.  
  
  
Eren caught up on what Armin was doing and smiles very widely as if he was going to kill a Titan right there and the MPs realizing this smile are hesitant on whether to intervene, on one hand they would be able to get rid of a monster on the other their Commander would probably kill them if they let the Scouting Legion and in this very particular instance, Eren Jaeger just do as they please.  
  
  
It was this kind of reasoning that shows the incompetence of the Military Police as a majority. One Eren does not hesitate to use whenever it was necessary and right now he deems it so. Turning to them he fakes his bloodlust and arrogantly orders the two MPs.  
  
  
"Oi! Unlock the damn door, I'll perform a medical check up on the brat" and sauntered to the two. Just as he was about to force his way in the shackles of the brat made a noise and he smiled wider and returned to his previous position. This time face was completely devoid of emotion. Not even his eyes showed anything.  
  
  
Standing before the awakening titan brat, behind the metal bars was Corporal Eren Jaeger and Commander Armin Arlert.  
  
  
Rivaille had been surprised upon seeing the Scouting Legion's best before him. True that while he was in shackles he still could not stop staring at the handsome face of Humanity's strongest.  
  
  
"You've been sleeping for 3 days so we were a bit worried" Armin rattled on but Rivaille had just ignored him and stared at the Corporal who was staring right back at him.  
  
  
"Anyways, in that doctor's basement lies the answer to the question...am I mistaken?"  
  
  
Rivaille snaps back to attention, remembring the sudden memory of seeing a doctor...  
  
  
Eren remains silent which was unnerving Armin, he knew of the unspoken hatred Eren had towards his father as well as the fact that right now there was a distinct possibility that while they were suffering Doctor Jaeger was experimenting on some children.  
  
  
An experiment that could turn them as titans. The very beings that Eren, Humanity's Strongest and his first and foremost friend, loathes. Right now he was amazed at the patience and self restraint Eren was doing at the same time he knew how great of an actor Eren was and this could all be a sham.  
  
  
Rivaille's voice, calm and sure,broke through his thoughts. It was surprising how the kid could say such things.  
  
  
"No, Probably not...or so that creepy doctor said"  
  
  
Inwardly Eren smirked 'the brat has guts' he thought and this time spoke "How convenient for you..."  
  
"Eren...I thought we've already established the fact that he's telling the truth?"  
  
"I still find it weird that, that shitty old man would give this brat the key to our basement..."  
  
"That may be true but there are more pressing matters at hand... at this moment..." Armin turns his attention back to Rivaille who has prepared for the worst.  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
Rivaille was unprepared for this more so for the following things Commander Armin had said.  
  
The need to use his titan as a means to go to Shiganshina...the ruins of his hero's home, specifically his home's basement.  
  
"Oi! We don't have all day, give us the damn answer you little shit" Eren provokes. It the darkness of the cell, Rivaille's eyes shined as he told them his answer.  
  
  
"I'm going to join the Scouting Legion and annihilate all the shitty titans"  
  
  
Erem surprised about this answer shows it through the miniscule widening of his eyes and this time smirks at the brat.  
  
'So...he hates them too'  
  
  
Rivaille watches his hero saunter to him, smirk in place of his face which sent a tingle down his spine as Corporal Eren Jaeger says the following;  
  
"Tell the higher ups, I'm vouching for this brat" Eren's hand grabs a bar and he puts his face closer,"Not because I trust him in the least...it would be troublesome if one of those pigs thought so"  
  
"ah..."  
  
"It's because I'm the one who'll kill this brat the moment he stops being useful to us"  
  
Despite the cold words, Armin knew enough to know what Eren was saying so he merely smiled and looked at the surprised kid who had only been paying attention to Eren ever since he had woken up.  
  
"Congratulations, brat...you're officially part of the Scouting Legion" Eren said and turned away from the brat and left the reeking cell. Armin sighing and followed after him.  
  
At that time only Rivaille saw the kind smile Corporal had given him.

  
  
Mikasa Ackerman had only cared for a few people and they were Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert. Through Armin's well thought plan they had taken hold of the Scouting Legion with Armin as Commander, Eren and her as a Squad Leader. Despite it, she had only ever followed orders that would benefit Eren which was why she had accepted the role of investigating titans and performing experiments on them per Eren's wish.  
  
  
And right now she was doing the same.  
  
  
Mikasa Ackerman, graduating first place in their trainee squad went down the filthy underground cell of the Military Police to fetch the brat that Eren would babysit. Gracefully she walked through the dirty cobbled floor of the cells at the same time pulling the red scarf Eren had given her closer to her nose, both as an act of comfort and a way to blot out the smell.  
  
  
She had neared the end and was observed the tiny brat inside the cell.  
  
  
'Just how old is this runt?...' Mikasa thought while Jean fidgets behind her.  
  
  
"I don't really care that it took us so long but hurry up and release him" Mikasa ordered the MPs having no patience for anyone except Eren right now.  
  
  
Warily Rivaille stepped out and is immediately between the two Squad Leaders, Jean behind him and Mikasa infront of him. He does not know what to think of the situation.  
  
"ah, by the way I'm Mikasa Ackerman of the Scouting Legion...do your best to not fail Eren...runt" Mikasa said as a way of greeting, well one that could pass anyway.  
  
Rivaille steps inside and is roughly placed on a staged before being chained to a post. He takes note of his surrounding and realizes that he had been underneath the court room all along. He sees the head of the Military Police, though he ignores the rest until his eyes land on Corporal Eren who was standing beside Commander Armin then he caught a view of Isabel and Farlan both of them who were fine and he manages a smile though it seemed to look more like a smirk more than anything.  
  
  
  
'What the fuck am I being charged with?!' he thought angrily as the head of all three divisions read out from his paper.  
  
  
Generalissimo Dallis Zacklay read, "...The Military Council is now in order, the sole right to pass your judgement rests on me" and then turns to him and said, " I decide your life and death here and now"

"...objections?" he asks sharply.  
  
  
"No. Sir" Rivaille answers firmly and strongly.  
  
  
Dallis nods his approval and tells Rivaille of the opinions forming against and for him. And Rivaille was to angry to actually listen to whatever shit the Generalissimo said until he caught the tail end of it "...The Military Police or The Scouting Legion".  
  
  
"Let's hear the Military Police first"  
  
  
Rivaille shows his blatant hatred for the Military Police throughout the explanation they had provided.  
'In the end they just really want to torture me...shitty assholes!' Rivaille thought the moment further confirmed by Pastor Nick.  
  
  
'Didn't even hide his contempt. tch'  
  
  
"Now let's hear the Scouting Legion" Dallis says and brings order back to the court.  
  
  
Armin introduces himself before telling them of his plan to use Rivaille as a means to retake Wall Maria.  
He knows that what they were doing was risky but he knew enough to know that some sacrifices must be made just like the ones they did to take a full control of the Scouting Legion. So he was prepared when Dallis had asked them how they were planning to do so.  
  
  
"Through the Karanese district and then from that point we'll find our way to Shiganshina".  
  
  
It is this statement that caused an uproar within the court room, while Rivaille remains silently fuming at the stupidity of it all. Then finally he noticed how Corporal Eren had snapped.  
  
  
"...You speak a lot for a pig, fucking retard, do you even have a guarantee that those shitty titans would wait for us to seal up the damn wall? tch" Eren crunches up his face, showing his disgust as if he was seeing manure, " 'We' 'us'... you keep using those words but in reality you mean my comrades who've died while protecting you filthy swines living in the safety of the walls..." He cocks his head and adds, "Are people like you even worth saving?"  
  
  
The tension inside the room rose after that particular statement furthered by the fact that the fanatics kept on spouting one nonsense after another. Eren considered dealing with them as a pain in the arse his hand was itching for sword.  
  
  
'ahh...things would be so easier if I just killed this guy' his thoughts were going to such a dark place that he had not paid attention to the sudden turn of events. Meanwhile Rivaille was having an internal conflict upon hearing that he had tried to kill Isabel thrice.  
  
  
"...also before enlisting the three of them were thugs...doesn't that actually put a question on their morality?"  
  
  
Rivaille glared at what the man had said while it was true, he knew he had enough moral to not just commit a massacre. Right now he hated the people inside the wall more than ever.  
  
  
"Sh-should we really be talking about that? that' kid is titan and those restraints can do nothing agaisnt him the moment he goes berserk...that goes for her too..." the Fanatic says as he points to Isabel "I have my doubts that she's even a human"  
  
The crowd agreed and Rivaille feels despair as everyone chants to execute Isabel who was looking scared and clutching Farlan.

"She's doesn't have anything to do with being a titan! I'm THE ONLY ONE WHO'S A MONSTER HERE! YOU SHITTY PIGS! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING SO FAR IS JUMP FROM ONE CONCLUSION TO ANOTHER! ACTING AS IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TITANS? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL AFRAID OF? SPEAKING AS IF YOU'VE HELD A WEAPON AND FOUGHT AGAINST A TITAN WHEN IN REALITY YOU FUCKING SWINES JUST PIG OUT INSIDE THE SAFETY OF THE WALLS? STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKNG BURDEN TO THOSE WHO ARE FIGHTING FOR YOUR SHITTY ASSES! YOU'RE JUST WASTING EVERYONES TIME WITH YOUR STUPIDITY! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! AND INVEST ON ME YOU SHITTY COWARDS!" He rages throughout the whole room, silencing even the fanatics with his speech devoid of any restraint that shows his hatred of the people born in the inner walls.  
  
  
He turns his face down as he hears the safety of the gun click.  
  
  
'fucking retard' Rivaille thought.  
  
Eren grins and jumps over quickly and kicking the runt on the face with his boots hard enough that a teeth got knocked out. He doesn't bother hiding his psychopathic smile, the one that shows whenever he's out killing one fucker after another. This brutal act silences the whole court room, Eren finishes his blows by stepping on Rivaille's head, behind him Farlan and Erwin was stopping Isabel from jumping to help Rivaille.  
  
  
"I'm probably the only one who thinks of this...but for me...pain is the best way to make someone submit to you like a dog...besides you're small enough for me to kick around anways"   
  
  
His words brought a chill down the crowds spine.  
  
  
Rivaille coughed up some blood. Eren just kicked him again before resting his foot on his head once more.  
  
  
"Corporal Eren, isn't what you're doing dangerous?" the head of the military police says with fear, " What if you trigger him?"  
  
  
"The fuck are you saying?" Eren says as he removes his foot and squats in front of Rivaille, roughly grabbing his hair and saying "didn't you guys plan to dissect him?"  
  
  
The whole Military Police are struck with fear while Corporal Eren smiles at it, "The runt transformed and killed 20 titans before passing out, the fact that this runt possess intelligence spells trouble for you shitty assholes...not that I care since he'll be your problem...but I'm curious what can you do at that case?"  
  
  
"You really should consider whether you're capable enough to kill him when you can't even kill a 4 meter titan" Eren says returning to his previous position of using Rivaille's head as a foot stool.  
  
  
  
"Generalisimo Zackley" Armin began the moment he raised his hand," I have a proposition...Rivaille's powers have a lot of unexplored variables that is why he will always be potential threat, In the case Rivaille is put under our watch...Corporal Eren would be able to take countermeasures if needed be"  
  
  
Zackley turns his attention to Eren," Will you be able to handle the matter accordingly?"  
  
"If we're talking about killing him, then I have no doubt in my ability to do so" Eren looks away and caught the sight of an angry looking Isabel "...the problem is that there are no option that exists in between"  
  
  
After one final moment of deliberation the Generalissimo gives his order;  
  
  
"Rivaille would be place into the Scouting Legion and is to return depending on the mission results"  
  
  
  
  
Despite being soundly beaten up by his hero, it was amazing enough for Rivaille to not held any grudge at all, show by the fact that he had not tensed up despite the fact Corporal Eren was giving him a special medical attention while Mikasa was behind being held back by Armin.  
  
  
"I'm really sorry I knocked out your teeth" Eren says a complete difference from his usual attitude, his face was adorable and it was crunched up with worry as he attended to Rivaille's wounds.  
  
  
"...!"  
  
  
"Corporal?"  
  
"Rivaille...your tooth has grown back"


End file.
